Your my father?
by Vic11
Summary: Ever wondered who Lavi's father is? And why does Cross have the same hair color as well and that mask on his right eye? Not sure if it's even how some of you see it but... it's someting I thought.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something I made up from some comments I read on YouTube. It's about Lavi and General Marian Cross.**

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

Lavi, Allen and Lenalee just got back from an assignment. As they walked towards Komuis office, Lenalee asked: »Hey Lavi? I was just thinking. Did you ever meet your father? «

With that both boys stopped and looked at their female friend. Allen then also looked at Lavi with a raised eyebrow. Allen, as well as Lenalee, has been trying to figure that out as well.

Lavi gave an awkward smile and said: »Well you see... the old panda said that he found me or more like a woman left me in front of his place. Back Then, he worked in a hospital. She thought that there they might take and care for me. But, to answer your question. No I never meet my father.«

»Well if we had to guess, who do you think could be your father?« Lenalee asked deep in thought. »I'm guessing someone who has the same hair color. Maybe one of his eyes not completely normal and likes women, « Allen suggested. All three of them thought for a moment and then, like they were triplets, all of them said: »General Cross! «

There was a long silence and no one could believe that it's even possible.

»You really think it could be him? « Lavi asked not believing. "I'm not sure, but you did say that Bookman said that a woman brought you to him, right? Well my master did sleep with a lot of women. Maybe he didn't even know you existed." "Allen's probably right, Lavi. Maybe we should give it a try. I mean what if he really is your father?" Lenalee smiled innocently.

Lavi thought for a moment and said: "Well I guess I couldn't hurt to try. But one problem. How do you plan to prove that? It's not like we can just go to him and say 'Hello General. We were wondering if you know anything about a son. You see we believe that you had sex with a woman and she got pregnant. She might have brought her son to Bookman, and here he is. Your son Lavi,' and they looked like Kanda just smiled sweetly.

"Your right about that yes. So what do we do now?" Allen asked.

"I've got it!" Lenalee jumped. "Now come closer. Let me tell you…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

So now we out three friends, Lavi, Allen and Lenalee, are trying to find out if General Cross Marian is Lavi's father.

"You sure this will work?" Allen asked as he put up the last part of the disguise. "Sure I'm sure. I've seen how the General acts around girls. I just hope my brother doesn't find out about this," and she put her hair in one long tail.

Allen, now in his disguise, imagined how Komui would kill them. First his Master, then him, and finally Lavi. And speak of the devil.

"I know how you feel Allen. Komui would serve all of our heads on a silver plate if he knew what we're about to do."

They each looked at the other, checking if the disguise was done.

"Okay. Let's go," Lenalee said as they all took a deep breath. Then they walked out of the room they were in and made their way to General Cross's room. Lenalee knocked three times and waited for a response.

"Who's there?" come from the room. "We come to see a Mister Cross," Allen said.

There was a long silence before the man answered with a: "Come in. The door's open," and the trio walked inside. The room was quite large, dark and smelled full of alcohol and cigarettes. In the middle was a royal size bad and a man lying on it. It was Cross and he was definitely drunk. Lucky for the trio, he didn't recognize them.

Cross looked at the three people that have entered his room. His vision was blurry, but still managed to see what they were wearing.

There was a girl with a long tail of hair. She wore a tight, leaf green dress that reached her ankles. The more it went down her body, the more it was cut open. She also had a pair of gloves.

Then he saw a red hair man wearing a black suit, with black sunglasses. He looked like a secret agent or some sort of body guard.

And then there was a white haired boy. He wore a nurse's outfit. He had bright blue pants and T-shirt, a mask and a cap.

Cross looked at the trio again and asked himself: "_I must be dreaming. Yes that's what's it is, a dream._" He looked at the girl again and asked her: "Who are you? What do you want?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go chapter 3.**

**I own zero, nada, nothing.**

* * *

As we all know, Lenalee, Lavi and Allen are as I'm writing this, in General Cross's room. What are they doing there? Read to find out.

As the general looked at the trio, the girl-Lenalee, smirked. "We just want to see something," and stepped closer to the general.

While she was making her way to Cross, Lavi the body guard was watching from the side when he said: "Allen, go. Now is your chance. Lena's keeping him busy. And since he's drunk he won't even feel it."

Allen nodded in return and carefully and quietly made his way to where the general was.

Lenalee saw that Allen has made his move and was thinking more ways to dazzle the general. Then something brought her out of her thought. It was the general. Ha spoke: "If you have a body guard and a nurse, you must be famous. So tell me your name," and a drunken smirk crawled on his face.

Lena thought for a moment and said: It's Miss Victoria, but call me Vic," and came closer to him. But just as he leaned closer, Lavi's hand come in between. "Sorry, but not yet," he said in a Kanda attitude.

Cross looked at the bodyguard and just when he was about to say something, he felt something sting in the back of his neck.

And as he tried to turn his head to see what happened Lavi panicked thinking: "_Damn, we're screwed. He's going to see Allen taking his blood_," and just as he was going to stop him, Lena grabbed the generals head so he looked her into her eyes.

"Now, now. Look here. Your drunk sir, whatever you thought you felt, it was nothing," Lena said in a calm way. Then, when she and Lavi saw the 'thumb up' from Allen, Lavi grabbed Lena by the arm and said: "Sorry, but it's time we leave. Thank you for your time," and he, Lenalee and Allen walked out of the room, leaving a confused general thinking it was all a dream.

"Did you get it?" Lenalee asked as the trio made their way to the Science Section.

"Of course I did," Allen said and showed them the little tube with the red liquid.

**Hope you like it. Just tell me waht you think. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And the final chapter 4.**

**I don't own enything.**

* * *

Now the three friends had taken a blood sample from General Cross and were making their way to the Science Section. Why? Read to find out and review.

As the trio made their way to the scientists, Johnny greeted them and asked: "Hey guys! What can we do for you?" and smiled.

"Can you analyze these two blood samples?" Allen asked and gave Johnny two tubs with blood. They toke Lavi's sample before they went to Cross.

"Sure thing. Just a second," answered the young scientist and took the tubes. Johnny put the blood samples in a machine and it ran an analysis. It took about 5 min for it to finish.

"So what did you want to find out?" asked Johnny and he made his way to the trio.

"We wanted to find out if the two had the same blood. You know like brother and brother or father and son," Allen said waiting for the answer.

"Oh… if that's the case then I can already tell you," Johnny said and smiled.

"_Here we go_," Allen thought. "_Is he or is he not_," Lavi said to himself. "_I hope it was worth it. I don't know what I'll do if it wasn't._" Lena told herself. "_Even if he isn't a father, at last we'll know he's not_," all three of them thought at the same time.

Johnny looked at his clipboard and cleared his throat.

"These two… aren't related. Although they might look alike, they aren't father or, nor brother and brother."

They first looked disappointed, but quickly started to smile. "Thanks Johnny. Now we know," they said in unison. Johnny nodded as the trio left the Science Section.

"Well, how do you feel Lavi? Knowing that he isn't your father?" Lena asked.

"To tell the truth… kind of relived. I mean, I didn't exactly want a father like that. I think it's better this way. Never knowing," and smiled.

"I agree with you. I mean if he was your father, that would make ma and you like brothers, and I don't want an annoying brother like you," Allen laugh.

"O, like I want a moyashi like you as a brother," Lavi teased back. All three of them then started to laugh, when they suddenly stopped. They heard a voice saying: "What are you talking about, my idiotic apprentice having a brother?"

They all turned back only to see General Cross. "E… nothing. Just joking sir," Lavi tried to find an excuse. Allen was white like a ghost and then Cross looked at Lenalee.

"Have we met somewhere earlier?" he asked. All three of them panicked. "_Shit we're done for,_" they thought.

Then like a savior, Komui came and said: "General Cross. The others have asked for your presence."

The general gave a growl and left for the meeting room. When Cross was finally out of sight the trio sight in relief.

"_I never thought I'd be so happy to see Komui_." Lavi thought. "So what're you three doing here? You wouldn't be fighting over Lenalee, would you? Because if you are…" and an evil glare was sent to the two boys.

"No, no," They both said. "Well would you look at the time. Better get going on my way," Allen said and went running.

"Oh I think I hear the Old Panda calling me. If I don't go, he's going to kill me. Later," and Lavi also went running.

Lenalee sighed and looked at her brother with a smile. "Why don't I make some café?" "Uuu café. I'd love some. Lets go," and they also left.

Thankes for reading. Peals review.


	5. Epilog

**Sorry about this. I just didn't know if I shuld poset this one but what the hack.**

**I don't own a thing.**

* * *

So now our three friens went back to their rutines. But there was something happening in the Scince Section.

There Johnny, the one who did the analysis, was still working on something. Then he found the two blood sampled that were gave to him.

He looked at them and almost yelled :" SHIT! I put the wrong samples together. I better tell Allen and the other," and Johnny put the right samples together this time, as he went to look for Allen, Lavi and Lenalee.

About 10 min later, Johnny along with the trio returned to the lab. There Lenelee asked: "Are you sure? I mean, they still might be in a relationship?"

"Yes. And here are the results," Johnny answerd and showed them the clipbord.

They all looked at it and in a unison shout that shook the whol Black Order : "**WHAT**!"

* * *

In another part of the Back Order, General Cross was being asked a question. "Sir if I may know, why do you wear thet maske?"

Cross was thinking about it when he answed: "Because my eye is dameged. It's something I was boren with, and if by a chance I hade a son, he also, would have a dameged eye," and the general left.

* * *

**Okay, now it's over. I hope some people still get to read this. Thnaks for reading. Review.**


End file.
